1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscope with a deflectable section.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,558 discloses an endoscope with ring link members connected by flexible connection members. Various materials to make the flexible connection members are disclosed along with different shapes including a coil, a wire, a tube, and a stick or rod. Various other types of endoscopes with deflectable sections are also known in the art.